Lo que esperamos
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Ninguno de los dos esperaba nada el uno del otro, no esperaban ni más ni menos de lo que acaba de pasar. Claro que tampoco esperaban terminar casados 7 años después de ese beso inesperado.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

**Tenía parte del escrito en un block de notas, no recuerdo para que lo escribí, creo que era otra versión del principio "Hyperion", pero bueno esto es lo que salio esta vez, no es mucho pero es mi recompensa por tardar tanto en actualizar y más porque ando inspirada con eso de que ya tengo TODOS LOS DVD de HARRY POTTER! Ahora solo me faltan los libros y leerlos!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lo que esperamos<span>**

Después del partido de Quidditch entre los dos grandes rivales: Gryffindor y Slytherin. Había una enorme celebración en la escuela, al menos en las casas que apoyaban a los leones y a su capitán, el conocido Harry Potter. Por otro lado con las serpientes nadie celebraba, los integrantes de dicha casa estaban sumamente molestos y maldecían a cada paso que daban.

—¡La Snitch, Harper! - vociferó furioso Zabini — ¡Solo tenías que atrapar la Snitch y hubiéramos ganado! ¡Pero tenías que dejarla ir! ¡Eres un completo idiota! ¿En qué demonios pensaba Draco cuanto te escogió como súplete?

—¿Y tú qué? - se defendió el alumno de 5to año ante los reproches — No pudiste meter una sola, aun cuando el guardián era el tarado de Weasley.

—Callaos los dos, que fueron igual de inútiles – intervino Urquhart furioso ante la derrota del equipo en el que él era capitán.

Estaban molestos en general y discutían atacándose entre ellos. Habían perdido humillantemente con un gran y enorme 0 a su favor. Los Gryffindor habían anotado una tras otra, Ron había bloqueado cada posibilidad de anotar y cuando pensaron que ganaría Harry se las había ingeniado para obtener la Snitch.

—¿Tú que haces caminando? ¿No se supone que estabas enfermo? - el capitán del equipo verde-plata escupió las palabras lleno de ira al observar a su Buscador subir las escaleras de las mazmorras. Según esto Draco no había jugado porque se sentía mal, no hizo escándalo, no exigió que cambiaran la fecha del partido, no hizo más que declararse indispuesto y decir que Harper lo remplazaría.

—Si Draco hubiera jugado seguro que hubiéramos ganado – alardeó la chillona voz de Pansy que llegaba con un grupo de chicas de Slytherin que habían presenciado el partido.

—Soy lo suficientemente bueno – se defendió el chico — Malfoy también ha perdido contra Potter.

—Es diferente – una de las chicas del grupo de la pelinegra salió en defensa de Draco — Él hace lo imposible por ganar, tú prácticamente le entregaste la Snitch a Potter.

Draco observaba en silencio, no tenía ganas de argumentar con nadie. ¿Habían perdido? ¡Bien, perfecto! Como si a él le importara en esos momentos un estúpido partido de Quidditch. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar y que hacer, y no tenía que darle explicaciones a una bola de retrasados mentales que evidentemente jamás entenderían la importancia de sus cosas. De un movimiento se soltó de Pansy quien momentos antes lo había tomado del brazo, caminó lentamente pasando de largo al equipo y terminó de subir las escaleras para salir de las mazmorras.

—¿A dónde vas, Draquito? - chilló Pansy viendo como su rubio amor se alejaba sin decir una palabras.

Y por más gritos que escuchó, simplemente no volteó, ni contestó; no traía humor. Dejó las mazmorras y a sus compañeros perplejos con su actitud tan desinteresada de todo. Se dirigió a la torre de astronomía, le parecía un buen lugar para meditar y observar el cielo lo relajaba un poco.

Sin embargo cuando llegó observó una singular silueta hecha bolita en un rincón de la parte superior de la torre. Era una alumna, estaba sentada y abrazando sus piernas, con la cabeza inclinada, dejando que sus mechones color miel cayeran y cubrieran su rostro. No tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que la niña estaba llorando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? - la voz de Draco sonó suave, sin intenciones de entrar en dilemas. Quería estar solo, pero igual no pretendía entablar una discusión para correr a la chiquilla.

—¿Que te importa? - por otro lado, la niña que no reconoció la voz, ni al joven delante de ella, escupió las palabras ahogadas por el llanto. Se veía molesta.

—No, no me importa – afirmó él, caminando hasta la amplía rendija de la torre, donde se apoyó y detenidamente comenzó a examinar el cielo. No buscaba nada en especial, solo divagaba con las estrellas y algunos pensamientos sin importancia.

—¿Malfoy? - la voz de la joven que hace unos minutos atrás había estado llorando, ahora se escuchaba más tranquila y denotaba el asombro. Seguramente una de esas tontas niñas que morían por él, pensó el rubio.

—¿Te conozco? - preguntó Malfoy girándose levemente para observar a la niña, que ahora que la miraba mejor no parecía tan niña como pensaba, a lo mínimo tendría unos 14 o 15 años. Lo miraba con unos grandes ojos verdes, un poco rojizos por haber llorado.

—Astoria Greengrass – se presentó ella encogiéndose de hombros. Sabía que no la conocía, por otro lado ¿Quién no conocía a Draco Malfoy?

—¿Greengrass? ¿La hermana de Daphne? - preguntó levantando las cejas en una expresión de sorpresa.

—Esa – respondió sin muchas ganas. Estaba un poco fastidiada de que al parecer el apellido "Greengrass" fuera únicamente conocido por su hermana. Era como si decían Potter, a nadie le importaba que hubiera más Potter, el único conocido era Harry y si alguien llegase a tener ese apellido seguramente sería relacionado con el famoso Gryffindor.

—Nunca te había visto – confesó quitándole interés, si es que aún se podía.

—Lo suponía – Astoria se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacía las escaleras, con toda la intención de dejar solo a Malfoy.

—¿A dónde vas? - preguntó sin voltearse, solo le bastó escuchar los pasos.

—Te dejo pensar, meditar, descansar, como lo quieras ver – declaró calmadamente — Yo también quiero estar sola. Y no voy a debatir por el lugar, la torre es toda tuya...

—¿Por qué llorabas? - intervino Draco girándose pare encarar a la castaña.

—¿No dijiste que no te importaba? - hizo una mueca de sarcasmo y observó como el Slytherin mayor fruncía el ceño —Mi novio me dejó por una sangre sucia – confesó encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara, cuando era evidente que estaba sufriendo por ello.

—Que idiota – el príncipe de Slytherin regaló una sonrisa torcida, no pretendía consolar a la niña, de hecho le parecía algo patética la situación — Y tú, que tonta. Debiste prever algo así, aprende a relacionarte con la gente que te conviene.

La menor de las Greengrass arrugó la nariz en un evidente gesto de molestia. Ya esperaba una respuesta así por parte de Malfoy, raro hubiera sido alguna otra respuesta.

—¿Y qué tipo de gente me conviene, según tú? - lentamente se acercó al dueño de esas orbes de plata que la miraban indiferentemente.

—Gente como tú – se encogió de hombros — Como yo – no buscó sonar pretencioso, pero era inevitable en su naturaleza —Me refiero a magos con sangre limpia y que no sean traidores.

—¿Quien dijo que yo entró en esa categoría? - no era que Astoria no callera bajo esas dos cosas, al contrario era de sangre pura y no le gustaba socializar con Muggles o hijos de Muggles. De hecho su novio era de sangre limpia, desgraciadamente no compartía su idea de la pureza de la sangre y después de mucho discutir por eso, terminaron y él le confesó que amaba a una hija de Muggle que estaba en tercer año. Sin embargo había soltado el comentario para llevar la contra al rubio, que no parecía en disposición de argumentar.

—¿No lo eres? - retrocedió y la miró de arriba a abajo —Entonces aléjate de mí – puntualizó dándole la espalda.

Astoria abrió la boca perpleja ante la soberbia y déspota actitud del rubio. No podía creer que de verdad le hubiera dicho eso ¿Pero que se podía esperar de Draco Malfoy, del gran príncipe de Slytherin?

—No, no esperaba menos – pensó en voz alta.

Draco volvió a girar para ver a la fastidiosa y terca niña que le estaba colmando la paciencia, una paciencia nula debía añadir. Ella sonrió socarronamente y ser acercó peligrosamente al chico que mantenía sus fríos ojos fijos en ella. Aquello era un juego de dos y él no iba a ceder con facilidad.

—¿No esperabas menos de qué? - murmuró acortando la distancia y mirando retadoramente a los ojos esmeraldas.

—De ti, del gran Príncipe de Slytherin – susurró en el mismo tono que había usado Malfoy.

—¿Y qué es lo que se supone que esperabas de mí?– permanecía firme y retador, una niña como esa no lo iba a intimidar.

—Pues... - Astoria se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió —Esto... - se inclinó repentinamente hacia adelante, plantándole un beso en la boca a un sorprendido Draco, simplemente no era algo que se hubiera esperado en ese momento. No respondió al beso, de hecho frunció el ceño y tomándola de los hombros la apartó con asco.

—Yo tampoco esperaba menos de una niña loca – le escupió de mala gana y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Había sido tan predecible, que no sabía ni porque se sorprendía. ¿Cuantas veces no le había pasado aquello? Chicas locas que se agarraban de cualquier oportunidad para plantarle un beso o en peores situaciones buscaban otras cosas más subidas de tono.

—Lo lamento – Astoria tenía las mejillas rojas. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ni ella misma lo sabía. La cercanía de Malfoy le había provocado esas ganas de probar sus finos y bien formados labios. El olor a canela con jengibre le había causado esas mismas ganas que le producía el pastel que su madre hacía para navidad, las ganas de comerlo todo aunque luego se sintiera culpable como estos momentos.

—Descuida – las palabras brotaron de sus labios sin querer. No es que en realidad hubiera querido hacer eso, simplemente era que se le había escapado porque... por sus modales... y por ese delicioso sabor a caramelo que había quedado en su boca... ¡Ah! ¡Maldita fuera! ¿Por qué había tenido que ir a la torre de astronomía? Hubiera sido mejor quedarse en la sala común. Rodó los ojos con desinterés y se apartó con brusquedad.

La niña no dijo nada más, no esperaba nada más. Solo se retiró dejando a Draco solo, quien tampoco esperó que ella se quedara o argumentara. Ninguno de los dos esperaba nada el uno del otro, no esperaban ni más ni menos de lo que acaba de pasar. Claro que tampoco esperaban terminar casados 7 años después de ese beso inesperado. Generalmente siempre pasa lo último que uno espera, y al mismo tiempo no se puede esperar menos de lo que es.


End file.
